


Aquatic Adventures

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis and Clementine go on a double date with Violet and Prisha to the waterpark.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 5





	Aquatic Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“C’mon, Violet, quit dragging your feet!” Louis called as he raced towards the entrance.

Violet rolled her eyes, adjusting her swimsuit strap under her shirt. She hoped Prisha was OK with the fact that she’d chickened out and bought a tankini to wear. Clementine had helped her pick it out online and had assured her that Prisha would love it, but Violet still wasn’t sure. She wasn’t comfortable showing more than a tankini offered yet. Her ribcage and hipbones always stuck out weird in swimsuits. Hopefully the tankini covered up those flaws.

Prisha seemed excited for the day as she walked beside her, sunhat on and beach bag in tow. They’d both been rather surprised when Louis and Clementine asked them out on a double date, especially considering both couples had only been officially dating for a month or so. But they soon got excited by the idea and agreed to join in. It had been forever since either of them had been to a water park.

“Louis, wait up! I’ve got the tickets!” Clementine called from behind them.

Louis spun around and ran back to her, quickly taking everything she was carrying into his own arms. “Sorry babe, lost track of myself for a minute there. I’m just so excited!”

Clementine smiled at his ear to ear grin. “No worries. And you don’t have to carry everything. I can take half,”

“Nu-uh. As a good boyfriend it’s my job to carry everything to and from the date,”

Violet scoffed. “Where’d you read that? Dating for Dummies?”

Louis stuck his tongue out at her in retort.

“There it is!” Prisha exclaimed, pointing toward the top of a slide that could be seen in the distance. “The Mother Lode: 80 feet of dead drop glory,” Screams could be heard in the distance as swimmers started their watery descent.

“Can’t wait,” Violet said with a grin.

Louis looked nervous. “I don’t know… I think Clem and I may be sticking to the smaller slides. The wave pool sounds nice too,”

“Actually, I think I’ll try out the Mother Lode too,” Clementine giggled as she saw Louis’ panicked reaction. “Don’t worry. That doesn’t mean you have to go,”

Violet laughed. “Oh, but it does! How can he prove himself worthy of you if he can’t face a simple water slide?”

Louis looked guiltily at the ground.

Clementine leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Do what makes you happy, OK? She whispered.

Louis’ eye lit up and his fingers entwined with hers. “OK,”

\---

Aqua Extravaganza Water Park and Resort was an awesome place. They’d decided to go on a weekday to avoid the crowds, but even with lower turnout there were still plenty of kids running around screaming and having the time of their lives. The four of them quickly followed suit. They started out with some classics: The Spinnerator, Dive Bomb and the Big Splash. Then Prisha grabbed Violet’s hand and they ran off together toward the Mother Lode. Louis encouraged Clementine to tag along, opting to use the time to buy snacks for the group.

After the girls had experienced their terrifying drop (which Prisha and Violet wanted to do again, but the line had gotten super long), they met up with Louis, downed their Icees and Pretzels and headed over to the Lazy River, grabbing a giant raft that would fit all four of them and plopping in to follow the River’s flow. They laughed amongst themselves as they regaled each other with stories from work. Aasim and Ruby were a key topic of interest as it was clear they were going to be the next couple to get together. It was only a question of when.

“I kid you not,” Louis said, leaning forward on the raft, “The other day I saw them talking about different types of lettuce and Aasim was absolutely entranced. He sure as hell didn’t take in a word she was saying though!”

Prisha chuckled. “The poor man is whipped. I hope he gets the guts up soon to tell her how he feels,”

“How did you and Vi get together?” Clementine asked. “Who made the first move?”

“I would say Violet did,”

“Really?” Violet spluttered. “But you were the first to ask me out!”

“True, but I wouldn’t have if not for the brilliance that was you chugging that entire jar of maraschino cherries in ten seconds flat. I was flirting with tying the cherry stem, sure, but that display of feral vitality was what convinced me to take the leap and ask you out officially,”

“Excuse me,” Louis shook his head in confusion. “Violet did what now?”

“Don’t tell,” Violet said, a warning tone to her voice.

“But it’s such a cute story!”

“I’ll never hear the end of it if you do,”

Clementine sat up straighter. “Well now we have to hear it,”

Prisha opened her mouth to begin. “So Violet and I were by the bar-”

Before she could continue, Violet pushed her off the raft, causing Prisha to fall into the water with a squeal. Prisha swam after them, grabbing Violet’s arm and pulling her in as well. As they play wrestled in the water, the raft drifted further and further ahead of them.

“Should we try to slow down so they can catch up?” Clementine asked.

Louis shook his head. “They look like they’re having fun. Maybe… we can have some fun of our own too,” He met Clementine’s gaze for a second, then looked down, embarrassed.

Clementine giggled.

“Sorry, that was an awful line, wasn’t it?”

Clementine brushed a dreadlock back behind his ear. “I liked it,”

By the time Prisha and Violet caught up to the raft and saw where things had gone, they decided it’d be best if they didn’t rejoin the pair, opting instead to grab a couple’s raft of their own.

\---

After a couple more rounds on the water slides, the couples made their way over to one of the regular pools. Louis had the brilliant idea to have a chicken fight faceoff: Prisha and him as the bases while Violet and Clementine fought hand to hand on top. The competition got surprisingly fierce. Violet and Clementine both knew a thing or two about hand to hand combat and were fast enough to dodge each other’s attacks, making it a battle of skill and dexterity as each of them tried to outwit the other.

Meanwhile, Prisha and Louis were each determined to be the best tank, pressing fiercely against each other and trying to throw the other off-balance. Both couples were impressive in their own right. Clementine utilized Louis’ dreadlocks to their full potential, steering and guiding him with such finesse that they looked like something out of _Ratatouille._ More than once she yanked him out of harm’s way, Louis’ trust in her so complete that they moved as though they were a singular unit. Prisha and Violet were not to be underestimated though. During one round where it looked like Louis and Clem had just won, the pair made a miraculous recovery, rising from the water with determined banshee cries, faces contorted in ungodly rage. The attack was so frightening that they quickly overwhelmed their startled opponents.

By the end of the day they were too exhausted to even get up to leave. Louis had pulled his chair beside Clementine’s and covered both of them in an enormous beach blanket, huddling together for warmth as the chill of staying out of the water overtook them. Meanwhile Violet and Prisha were sitting by the edge of the pool, legs trailing through the water as they chatted about this and that, finding more comfort in each other’s presence than the actual dialogue.

“You were magnificent in that last round,” Prisha said, smiling at Violet. “Like something out of a Greek myth: an Amazon, ready to cut down any fool that might dare to cross her,”

Violet bit her lip, looking down.

“Was that too much?”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just not used to compliments like that,”

“You deserve to be. You’re worthy of them,”

“How do you do that? Just speak so freely?”

Prisha shrugged, looking bemused. “I’m not sure. I’ve never been one to mince my words, but you…. You inspire me. You’re like my muse,”

If Violet hadn’t been blushing before, she certainly was now.

“I’m sorry. I’m laying it on pretty heavy, aren’t I? I should learn to hold back more,”

“No,” Violet grabbed her hand. “I like it. Don’t ever change,”

Prisha smiled shyly. “Alright then. I won’t,”

\---

“They’re so dang cute,” Louis whispered, peeking out from underneath the beach towel.

Clementine joined him in his spying, her head on his shoulder. “Definitely. It’s nice to see Violet so happy.” She turned to Louis. “You’ve known her for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Over half my life. She’s dated before, but I’ve never seen her like this. I really hope things work out between them,”

“I think they will. Prisha looks just as smitten,”

Louis looked back toward her, turning on his side. “Sorry I’ve been focused on stalking my ship when I should be focusing on you,”

Clem shook her head. “Don’t apologize. I think it’s cute the way you care so much about your friends. It’s one of the reasons I started liking you,”

Louis flushed at her words, looking down between them. “That’s good to know, since I don’t think I could stop. The excessive stalking of my friends that is,”

“Don’t do that,” Clementine murmured.

“Do what?”

“Sell yourself short. Turn every statement you make about yourself into some sort of back-handed insult. You’re a good person, Louis. Don’t convince yourself otherwise,”

“I… wow. I don’t know what to say in response to that,”

“Then don’t say anything at all,” Clementine drew closer to kiss him, leaning into him as his hand slipped around her. They pulled apart with a sigh.

“I know it’s too early to say anything super heavy yet,” Louis stated. “So I’m just gonna say that I really, really, really like you,”

Clementine’s nose wrinkled in amusement. “I really, really, really like you too,”

They leaned in for another kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Prisha called. “You done yet?”

“Yeah!” Violet joined in. “Quit making out underneath the towel! It’s time to go!”

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. “Alright, alright. We’re coming!”

\---

It had been a wonderful day at the water park. Louis immediately started making plans for their next double date. Violet and Prisha tentatively agreed, with the caveat that they had veto power on double date ideas if any of them got too crazy. As the couples walked back to the car, hand in hand, they were certain that this had been the first double date of many, many more to come. None of them were complaining. In fact, they were already looking forward to the next one.


End file.
